We have continued the studies of the growth properties of pure cultures of oral bacteria in both batch and continuous modes. We have started the calculations of molar growth yields of Streptococcus sanguis and S. mutans on glucose and other substrates. Experiments have been started to investigate the growth of these two organisms, singly or in combination, on several energy sources. Work has continued on the analysis of metabolic end products of pure cultures and dental plaque samples.